A telecommunication device is responsible for processing a voice, short message, multimedia, or data service of a terminal user according to a standard protocol that the telecommunication device complies with. The personal service data is generally only processed in the singling plane and service plane. For example, in the architecture of a telecommunication network, a lawful interception interface is allowed to exist only in a core network, and the interface is a standard service interface of a protocol. In OAM (operation, administration, and maintenance) planes of all communication devices and in other access network elements not within the core network, the function of collecting user personal service data is not allowed. Meanwhile, laws of many countries all directly or indirectly stipulate that personal call content belongs to the privacy protection scope, and forbid vendors/operators to provide, for the purpose of guaranteeing network operation and services, the function of collecting original communication content (voice type, short message/multimedia message type, fax type, and data service type) of end users.
At present, there are mainly two fault diagnosis methods complying with security regulations.
The first fault diagnosis method is: An access device supports capturing user service original data in the OAM plane in a system but neither stores nor directly outputs the original data to the outside of the access device and directly outputs the original data to a fault diagnosis and analysis module integrated in the access device for performing packet parsing layer by layer and sampling typical indicators. After the process is completed, the user service original data is discarded, and the sampled indicators, for example, signal quality and waveform data, are output to an indicator analysis module outside the access device. Because the sampled indicator data does not relate to the personal call content of a terminal user, the indicator data may be directly used in the OAM plane outside the access device to implement operation and maintenance functions such as fault diagnosis of the telecommunication device. However, because there are many types of voice coding/decoding algorithms and scenarios of voice faults are complex, the efficiency of fault diagnosis is low, and the integrated fault diagnosis and analysis module and the indicator analysis module increase complexity of the system.
The second fault diagnosis method is using an independent dialing test device to perform voice detection. However, the independent dialing test device needs to add an additional service load to the existing communication system, which may affect normal running of the communication system. Furthermore, for the independent dialing test device, hardware such as an external dialing test server and a terminal needs to be purchased, and the cost is high. In addition, the independent dialing test device is capable of providing voice quality KPI (Key Performance Indicators), and relative to the complete voice packet capturing, this is not enough and can hardly satisfy voice quality fault processing requirements of common users.